Sonata a quattro mani
by Bradamante68
Summary: Natale 1788  Oscar allungò la mano per ricevere il suo regalo: un fascio di carta arrotolata e fermata da un fiocco rosso. Sulla carta bianca i segni familiari delle note musicali. Spartiti. Pairing: Oscar/André


Questi personaggi non mi appartengono, ma sono proprietà di Riyoko Ikeda; questa storia è stata scritta senza alcuno scopo di lucro.

Natale 1788

Oscar allungò la mano per ricevere il suo regalo: un fascio di carta arrotolata e fermata da un fiocco rosso. Sulla carta bianca i segni familiari delle note musicali. Spartiti.

"Grazie, André." disse, sciogliendo il fiocco e scorrendo i fogli con lo sguardo. "Ma sono tutte cose recenti di Mozart, mi mancavano!"

"Lo so, ho pensato che potessi gradirle... è tanto che non ti sento suonare, forse ti serve qualcosa di nuovo."

Oscar increspò le labbra. Era vero... era diverso tempo che non suonava il pianoforte. Tra turni e stanchezza, spesso rientrava nella sua camera e si dirigeva subito al suo letto, per crollarci sopra sfinita. Non aveva nemmeno più tempo per il suo passatempo preferito. E poi, se André non era lì per ascoltarla... non era la stessa cosa. Lui non aveva più osato entrare nella sua camera da quella sera. Né lei l'aveva più invitato.

Fino ad ora.

"André, voglio provarli, vieni, ti faccio sentire qualcosa." E lo invitò con un cenno, mentre iniziava a salire le scale.

André deglutì, mentre il cuore palpitava. "Calmo -si diceva- calmati..." La seguì colmando di corsa la distanza che li aveva separati, salendo le scale subito dietro di lei.

Quando lei aprì la porta, gli sembrò di entrare di nuovo in un luogo conosciuto e allo stesso tempo estraneo. Esitò un attimo sulla soglia.

"Vieni." disse lei, accomodandosi sullo sgabello del piano. Lui entrò, mettendosi al solito posto per ascoltare la sua musica. Oscar sorrise. Sì, adesso poteva suonare. Prese il primo spartito e attaccò. La musica riempì la stanza, riportandoli alla dolce sensazione di pace e felicità che li invadeva di nuovo, dopo tanto tempo, quella sensazione familiare che avevano quasi dimenticato e che ora... li faceva sentire ancora vivi.

Sì, ecco, lo sapevano entrambi, ecco cosa mancava: le loro piccole gioie, la loro vita quotidiana.

Oscar ormai aveva fatto chiarezza nel suo cuore. Guardava il viso di André che aveva assunto una buffa espressione beata, la stessa che assumeva sempre, quando, socchiudendo gli occhi, godeva della sua musica. Dio, quanto amava quell'uomo!

Ora stava a lei fare il primo passo per avvicinarlo. Da diverso tempo si tormentava nell'indecisione e nella paura. Voleva dirglielo, ma non sapeva come. Come confessare il proprio amore ad un uomo che ha promesso di non toccarti mai più. E aveva mantenuto la promessa, non c'è che dire. Sì, non c'era altro da fare che farsi forza e... forse... ecco!

Sorrise fra sé, scorrendo l'indice sugli spartiti: "Ma questo spartito è da suonare a quattro mani!" esclamò Oscar. "Sonata in do maggiore. [1] Sembra molto bella, ed è nuovissima, è stata scritta appena l'anno scorso."

André si riscosse. "A quattro mani? Devono avermela data per errore. Scusa, non ci ho fatto caso."

Oscar sorrise scoprendo i denti candidi: "Non c'è problema, André... ti ricorderai ancora qualcosa delle lezioni del maestro Lapierre, no? Dai, proviamo a suonarla insieme!" disse, scostandosi sullo sgabello per fargli posto.

André era rimasto senza parole per lo stupore. Ma non perse tempo e si sistemò subito accanto a lei. "Temo di non ricordarmi granché" disse in un sospiro.

Oscar gli rivolse un sorriso incoraggiante. "Non c'è problema, ti aiuto io."

Posizionò lo spartito e fece un cenno ad André per iniziare a suonare.

Il primo movimento, _Allegro_.

Non male dopotutto, André non aveva poi dimenticato come suonare, solo che... Oscar si fermò di colpo.

André si fermò a sua volta e chiese, un po' preoccupato: "Ho sbagliato qualcosa?"

Oscar scosse il capo. "No, no... è solo che... la posizione delle mani non è corretta. Se continui così ben presto ti verrà male al polso. Devi tenerlo più rilassato, così." E mentre parlava prese la mano di André per correggere la posizione. La sua mano era calda... e morbida... e grande... Oscar si riscosse, ritraendosi bruscamente. "Ora possiamo continuare." disse imbarazzata.

André non sapeva che pensare. Sembrava quasi che lei avesse provato qualcosa, toccandolo... sperava, o si illudeva? Cercò di scacciare quel pensiero e di concentrarsi sulla musica. Voleva godere fino in fondo di questa rara possibilità, di questi attimi accanto a lei, a inebriarsi del suo profumo, a sfiorarle i fianchi con i suoi. Deglutì per la seconda volta nella serata. Decisamente era meglio concentrarsi sulla musica. Ma come poteva, con quella ninfa dei boschi seduta accanto a lui, dea discesa dall'Olimpo a sorridergli dolcemente? Decisamente era meglio anche darci un taglio con i deliri mitologici! La musica continuava a fluire e a riempire la stanza.

_Andante..._

Oscar si morse il labbro... accidenti... stava quasi per riuscirci. Doveva essere più diretta, e vincere l'imbarazzo e la paura. Accidenti! Non era mai indietreggiata davanti a niente, nemmeno davanti ai nemici o ai pericoli più terribili, ed eccola qua, ad esitare davanti all'uomo che amava! Lui sembrava concentrato sullo spartito, a seguire la musica, ed era dannatamente... bello! Oscar lanciò uno sguardo concupiscente all'oggetto del suo amore.

_Allegretto..._

Sapeva di dover fare qualcosa, il pezzo era ormai quasi finito. Le loro mani volteggiavano veloci e aggraziate sulla tastiera, vicine... molto vicine... si sfioravano quasi. La sua mano scivolò su quella di lui.

André sussultò e si voltò verso di lei: "Che c'è, ho sbagliato di nuovo?"

Oscar non rispondeva. Sembrava immersa in pensieri cupi. "Oscar... che cosa c'è?"

Lei si riscosse e si voltò verso di lui. André vide i suoi occhi color del cielo mattutino brillare delle ultime stelle, poi vide le stelle trasformarsi in stelle cadenti e lasciare delle scie luminose sulle sue guance. Oscar piangeva!

"No, André, tu non hai sbagliato... sono io che ho sbagliato..."

André girò lentamente la sua mano sotto quella di Oscar, per stringerla e attirarla a sé mentre con le dita dell'altra mano, esitante, lentamente, delicatamente, asciugava quelle lacrime. "Oscar..."

Le dita di André trasmettevano calore, e Oscar sentiva un dolce tepore invaderle le membra, ma tuttavia, anche un dolore, una paura... "André, io ho sbagliato... ho sbagliato a pensare di allontanarti da me. Perdonami."

André la guardava, una luce nello sguardo si era accesa, tremante. "Oscar... tu non mi hai mai allontanato dal tuo cuore, anzi, mi hai perdonato per quello che ho fatto... e avresti potuto mandarmi via davvero, farmi trasferire in un altro reggimento, ma non l'hai mai fatto. Mi hai sempre lasciato vicino a te, come desideravo... non posso nemmeno pensare di starti lontano, lo sai..."

Oscar distolse lo sguardo, stringendo le labbra. "Sono molto meno generosa di quanto pensi, sai? No, sono egoista, sono io quella che non voleva lasciarti andare, e tenerti vicino a me. E mentirti, non dicendoti la verità, perché avevo paura... paura di quello che provavo e che non riuscivo a dirti... perché io... io... oh, ma come fai, è possibile che tu possa amare davvero una persona come me?"

André le passò la mano sul volto in una carezza, facendole dolcemente voltare il viso di nuovo verso di lui, in modo che potesse vederlo bene, e disse deciso: "Io ti amo e ti amerò sempre, Oscar. Non posso farne a meno, come non posso fare a meno di respirare per vivere. E non ho niente da perdonarti, Oscar, per questo amore che è più grande di qualsiasi cosa, anche delle nostre debolezze."

Gli occhi di Oscar si riempirono di nuovo di lacrime, mentre sulle sue labbra affioravano finalmente in un singhiozzo le parole che non voleva concedersi di dire: "O... oh... André... anch'io ti amo... ti amo tanto!"

André l'accolse fra le sue braccia, accarezzandole i capelli per calmare il pianto che la scuoteva, mentre dava finalmente corso alle emozioni represse per tanto tempo. E poco dopo il sussurro di André: "Oscar... mi stai bagnando la camicia, sai?"

Oscar rialzò gli occhi infuriati, adirata a sentirsi prendere in giro, e André ne approfittò per chinarsi sul suo viso e rubarle un bacio. Uno sfiorare di labbra, dolce e leggero... Oscar rimase interdetta un attimo, poi, vedendo il sorriso di lui, sorrise a sua volta. E alzò le mani per intrecciarle dietro alla sua nuca e chiuse gli occhi per offrirsi ad un altro bacio. Questa volta più lungo, e intenso. Le labbra timide, ma curiose. Il soffio caldo. Mordicchiarsi a vicenda, dolcemente, per socchiudere le bocche l'uno all'altro, e assaporarsi. E poi lasciarsi, per riavvicinarsi di nuovo, e unire ancora quelle labbra che non desideravano altro che congiungersi, spinte dal desiderio bruciante. Oscar apriva le labbra per lasciare entrare la lingua di André, e farsi prendere e carezzare la propria lingua, con un movimento che era preludio e promessa di un'altra unione. Un gemito le uscì dalla bocca, quando André iniziò a scendere lungo la mascella, baciandola, e poi la guancia, il lobo dell'orecchio.

André la stringeva con passione, baciandola lungo il collo, provocandole tremiti sconosciuti, e un calore dentro al ventre che non credeva di poter sopportare; ed una mano virile si avventurava sotto alla sua camicia, mentre lei, prima impercettibilmente e poi sempre di più, si spostava indietro per sottrarsi inconsciamente a quell'assalto ardente.

La sua mano sul seno, un grido soffocato da un bacio e un tonfo sordo! Oscar era caduta dalla panca, trascinandosi addosso André.

"Maledizione, che botta!" ringhiò Oscar.

"Ti sei fatta male?" André le chiese, preoccupato.

"No, no... però sollevati un po', mi stai schiacciando!"

André si sollevò un poco, appoggiandosi sugli avambracci, e ostentando un sorriso tra il beffardo e il contrito. "Ecco... scusami Oscar, è colpa mia... stavo andando troppo in fretta..."

Oscar scosse la testa... "No, no, sono io che mi sto comportando come una vergine spaventata..."

André soffocò una risata: "Ma tu sei vergine..."

Oscar lo fulminò: "André!"

Per rabbonirla le posò un bacio leggero sulle labbra. Lei sospirò: "André... oggi compio 33 anni, non dovrei..."

"Uhm... sì, hai ragione, non dovresti essere ancora verg..."

"Andréééé! Brutto st..." e fece per dargli un pugno, prontamente intercettato, mentre André di nuovo le chiudeva la bocca con un bacio.

André si staccò da lei, ridendo. "Oscar, scusami, sono così felice... ma ti prometto che non farò nulla che tu non voglia... l'amore si fa in due, come in due si suona una sonata a quattro mani... voglio che tra noi ci sia solo armonia, e gioia."

Oscar lo respinse, falsamente imbronciata. "Sciocco. Aiutami ad alzarmi, tirati su!"

André sorrise ancora, divertito alla reazione di Oscar, e si alzò spingendo da parte lo sgabello. Le tese una mano, che lei afferrò con un grugnito, e la tirò, aiutandola ad alzarsi e con il medesimo movimento la attirò a sé, nel suo abbraccio caldo. Oscar sentì di nuovo quella dolce sensazione di calore invaderla, ma André non doveva passarla liscia... eppure... come stava bene in quell'abbraccio.

Levò gli occhi per guardare il suo viso sorridente, e alzò le braccia per cingergli il collo, alzandosi sulle punte dei piedi: ora il suo corpo aderiva perfettamente a quello di lui, lasciandolo senza fiato. André la cinse sempre più strettamente nel suo abbraccio, carezzandole la schiena, premendo così il suo seno sul suo petto. Il suo respiro sulla sua bocca... lei la schiuse leggermente, esitando nello sfiorargli le labbra... lui la assecondò, lasciando a lei l'iniziativa di quel bacio.

Oscar si ritrovò a compiere gli stessi gesti con i quali André l'aveva guidata nel loro primo bacio. La sua lingua, timida e furtiva, cercava quella di lui, la trovava e l'accarezzava... e il bacio diventava sempre più ardente, mentre il suo bacino si incollava al suo. Oscar ben presto sentì la virilità di André esprimere il desiderio di lei. Si sentì intimidita, ma allo stesso tempo audace, e potente: lui era alla sua mercé, sopraffatto dal desiderio. Staccò la bocca dalla sua, tracciando una scia di piccoli baci sulla sua mascella, fino a raggiungere il lobo del suo orecchio e mordicchiarlo.

André gemette di piacere... non immaginava che lei potesse rispondere così. Oscar respirava il profumo di André baciandogli il collo, inebriata da quell'odore maschile, assaporava la sua pelle leggermente salata dalle gocce di sudore, mentre la sua mano affondava nella scura capigliatura, accarezzandogli la testa. Anche André le carezzava i capelli, affondando il viso tra i riccioli dorati. André sussultò sentendo una mano delicata e morbida scivolare nella scollatura della sua camicia aperta sul petto: la mano di Oscar si era avventurata ad accarezzargli i pettorali. Lei era meravigliata al sentire sotto al suo palmo quei muscoli fermi e quella calda pelle virile, e il suo respiro si stava facendo affannato, come quello di André. Strappò ad André un gemito ancora più forte, quasi disperato, quando con la punta delle dita gli sfiorò gentilmente un capezzolo.

La vendetta è un piatto che va servito freddo... lei invece sentiva caldo, molto caldo.

Un brivido le percorse la schiena quando la mano di André a sua volta oltrepassò la barriera della sua camicia: le sembrava che al contatto la sua pelle si infiammasse, per il calore che emanava quel tocco. Sentì la sua mano chiudersi sul seno, e gemette sentendosi toccare nello stesso modo, con la stessa dolce tortura che aveva pochi istanti prima riservato a lui.

Si riscosse... doveva farlo ora! Puntò le sue mani sul petto di lui, per allontanarlo un poco, e disse: "No."

"No?" fece eco André, spalancando gli occhi per la sorpresa.

"No... ehm... non me la sento di andare oltre, André, per adesso... e tu hai promesso che non farai niente che io non voglia. Cerca di capirmi... è tutto nuovo per me... ho bisogno di tempo..."

André assunse un'espressione seria e lasciò la sua presa, sciogliendo il suo abbraccio.

Era visibilmente deluso, ma voleva tener fede alla sua promessa: anche questo era un modo per dimostrarle il suo amore. La desiderava, sì, ma la voleva sicura di donarsi a lui, senza esitazioni o ripensamenti, voleva che anche lei lo volesse davvero. E l'attesa avrebbe solo aumentato il piacere, ora che aveva il suo amore: già questo bastava a renderlo pazzo di gioia.

Le posò un casto bacio sulle labbra, appena sfiorandole: "D'accordo, Oscar, aspetterò. Ti amo tanto." La fissò un momento negli occhi azzurri, poi si girò per uscire dalla stanza.

Oscar avvertiva in sé sentimenti contrastanti: la vendetta non era poi così dolce, davanti a quello che perdeva. Forse la punizione poteva essere di breve durata... prima ancora di finire quel pensiero udì la propria voce quasi gridare: "André, fermati!"

André si bloccò davanti alla porta, la mano sulla maniglia, girandosi verso di lei, interdetto.

"Oscar... dimmi."

"André, non andare via. Vieni qui vicino."

Lui ritornò sui suoi passi, e si mise proprio di fronte a lei, in un atteggiamento di attesa: Oscar era visibilmente a disagio ma lui non capiva bene cosa stesse succedendo.

Fu il turno di Oscar di deglutire quella sera, prima di dire: "Scusami, André, non volevo che tu andassi via, in realtà. Io... volevo farti un piccolo scherzo, per vendicarmi delle tue parole di poco fa."

André ancora non aveva realizzato, quando finalmente si rese conto a cosa Oscar si riferisse.

Rimase a bocca aperta, in una buffa espressione a metà tra lo stupito e l'interdetto.

"Cioè... per quello che ho detto sulla tua... ehm..."

Oscar fece cenno di sì col capo, arrossendo.

André sorrise, intenerito: per quanto volesse negarselo o nasconderlo, Oscar era in fondo una donna come tutte le altre! E aveva avuto un comportamento decisamente femminile!

"Sei una vera peste, Oscar... adesso siamo pari?"

Oscar fece di nuovo cenno di sì, il viso in fiamme e gli occhi a fissare il pavimento.

"Allora... possiamo ricominciare?" fece lui con un sorriso malizioso, per provocarla.

Oscar rialzò gli occhi, ritrovando la sua fierezza guerriera: "Certo! Vieni!" e prendendogli la mano bruscamente, iniziò a guidarlo alla sua camera da letto.

André si bloccò, poco prima di entrare, costringendo anche lei a fermarsi. "Che c'è?" chiese Oscar, un po' allarmata.

"Euh... Oscar, sei davvero sicura? Voglio dire... lo sai che se entro in questa camera io..."

Oscar gli rivolse uno sguardo pieno d'amore: ecco il suo André, tenero e premuroso come sempre. Con quell'assennatezza da vecchio saggio. Che era ora di mettere un po' da parte.

"Sì, André, sono sicura. Voglio davvero che tu resti con me stanotte. Come se fossi tua moglie." disse arrossendo di nuovo.

André l'attirò a sé, e la baciò con passione, sussurrandole poi all'orecchio, con un tono rauco che lei non aveva mai sentito: "Tu sei mia moglie."

E, allacciati, entrarono nella sua camera da letto.

Oscar aprì lentamente gli occhi, ancora assonnata. Sbatté le palpebre, come per rendersi ben conto della realtà in cui si trovava. Era nel suo letto, ancora immerso nella notte che schiariva verso l'alba, e si stringeva al corpo di André, sdraiata sul suo fianco sinistro, incollata alla sua schiena. Lo abbracciava da dietro. Si sollevò un poco, piegandosi su di lui, per guardarlo meglio. Gli scostò un poco i capelli corvini dal collo. Era bello, così, sprofondato nel sonno, con un'espressione appagata e felice. Le labbra socchiuse, e un velo di barba. Oscar notò i capelli ancora sudati attaccati in piccole ciocche alla fronte, e li rimosse con delicatezza. Sorrise fra sé, ricordando la causa di quel sudore.

Erano entrati insieme nella camera da letto, abbracciati, quasi a sostenersi l'un l'altro, sopraffatti dall'emozione. Arrivati davanti al letto, si erano guardati negli occhi, sorridendosi timidamente. André si era sciolto dall'abbraccio, prendendole la mano e facendola sedere sul bordo del letto. Si era poi seduto accanto a lei, iniziando ad accarezzarle il viso. A coprirla di baci. E lei non era rimasta passiva, ma aveva risposto con carezze e baci altrettanto appassionati. Il respiro mozzato, potevano sentire i battiti dei loro cuori impazziti, mentre insieme si sdraiavano sulle coperte. Avevano deciso, e non sarebbero tornati indietro: erano emozionati e tuttavia, sereni. Si sorridevano felici.

André scivolò sopra di lei, mordicchiando il suo labbro inferiore, per farle accettare un nuovo bacio. Oscar infilò le mani nei suoi capelli, intrecciando le dita ai riccioli scuri. La sua bocca era dolce... Oscar pensava che nulla aveva un sapore così buono come la bocca di André. Si staccarono per guardarsi di nuovo: gli occhi di André brillavano alla luce di una candela, e Oscar vedeva riflesso il suo stesso desiderio. Si lasciò andare al tocco della mano di lui che la liberava della camicia, rivelando il bagliore bianco della sua pelle. André ne rimase abbagliato per un momento: era bella, pensò. E lo disse: "Sei bella" e a quelle parole le guance di Oscar si imporporarono di un velo di rosa.

André non riusciva a staccare lo sguardo da quella bellezza: i capelli le si accendevano dei toni del miele e dell'oro, la bocca resa rossa dai baci era come un frutto proibito appena profanato, del quale conservava il dolce sapore sulle sue labbra e i suoi seni, piccoli e rotondi, fremevano al suo sguardo pieno di desidero. André si piegò su di lei per baciare quella meraviglia incarnata. E stavolta lei non disse no, ma solo: "Oh André", gemendo di piacere quando avvolse con la lingua il piccolo bocciolo rosato del suo seno. Febbrili, le mani di Oscar passarono dai suoi capelli al collo della sua camicia, già aperta, cercando di ritrovare quella pelle che aveva accarezzato poco prima. André gemette a sua volta: lei aveva trovato il modo di ricambiare con le sue dita quella sensazione che lui le stava donando.

Oscar arrossì al ricordo di come si erano poi spogliati a vicenda, sopraffatti dalla passione, senza alcuna vergogna. Ancora abbracciando André da dietro posò una guancia sulla sua schiena, fra le scapole: respirava il suo odore avidamente, e poi, non resistendo più, iniziò a baciarlo sul collo. Fece scivolare la mano lungo il suo fianco, accarezzandolo insistentemente. Niente da fare. Il bell'addormentato non reagiva. Dormire era la cosa che André amava di più, dopo il mangiare. Lo sapeva bene: quante volte la nonna si disperava a chiamarlo perché si alzasse, e quando era ragazzino spesso si svegliava a suon di botte di mestolo. E per di più ora doveva essere veramente sfinito: si era prodigato in tutti i modi per farle passare una notte d'amore indimenticabile. Oscar ridacchiò maliziosa, provando poi a mordicchiargli la spalla. Pensava che lui non si era proprio risparmiato: l'aveva baciata, accarezzata, mordicchiata e, di nuovo arrossiva, leccata. Come quando le aveva percorso tutto il corpo con i suoi baci, per terminare la sua esplorazione tra i riccioli biondi che velavano la sua intimità. E, per fortuna, nessuno l'aveva sentita gridare. E poi, non resistendo più all'impeto della sua passione, André l'aveva presa, e l'aveva amata donando tutto se stesso.

Oscar strofinò di nuovo la guancia dove il collo di André incontrava le spalle. Ripensava alla sensazione incredibilmente bella d'averlo dentro di sé. E lo voleva ancora... se solo si fosse svegliato! Fece risalire la mano sulla sua schiena, per poi farla scivolare sul suo petto in un abbraccio, mentre continuava a mordicchiargli la spalla. André mugugnò nel sonno. "Uhm..." Oscar si congratulò con se stessa: cominciava a reagire, finalmente! Certo, se ripensava alla foga del loro amplesso, poteva capire la sua stanchezza: il solo pensiero le procurava brividi deliziosi. André l'aveva stretta in un abbraccio focoso, prima contenendosi, per essere delicato con lei, poi, seguendo i gemiti di lei, aveva dato sfogo alla sua passione. E Oscar doveva riconoscere di essere stata conquistata da quell'ardore. E lui non aveva solo fatto l'amore con lei, ma aveva risvegliato la donna che era in lei, e ora... doveva pagarne lo scotto. Adesso infatti gli mordicchiava il collo. E stavolta il bell'addormentato parlò: "MMmmhh... Oscar..." per poi ripiombare nel sonno ristoratore, non appena Oscar si fermò, credendo di essere riuscita nell'impresa... per niente! Oscar cominciava a pensare di utilizzare qualche arma impropria, come il famoso mestolo, quando un'idea maliziosa si fece strada nella sua mente.

La sua mano cominciò ad accarezzare i suoi addominali con un movimento lento e voluttuoso, sottolineando con le dita la curva di ciascun muscolo, scendendo sempre più verso l'ombelico, esplorandolo con la punta del dito, per poi scivolare ancora più in basso. La pelle era calda, il respiro regolare nel sonno. Le dita di Oscar si insinuarono nei riccioli bruni, dove il corpo era più caldo.

E se André dormiva ancora, la sua virilità invece era ben sveglia! Oscar tratteneva il respiro, la guancia ancora appoggiata alla sua schiena: dunque era così... lo toccava per la prima volta. Lo aveva guardato, prima, quando aveva visto André nudo per la prima volta, glorioso nella sua eccitazione, e lo aveva trovato bello. Si sentì avvampare. Era così dunque. La pelle era morbida, umida, e liscia.

Al suo tocco gentile il membro virile si mosse leggermente: ne rimase sorpresa e ritirò le dita. Poi si fece coraggio e di nuovo lo toccò, ottenendo la stessa risposta. Oscar si fece ardita, e delicatamente lo strinse nella mano. Chiuse gli occhi: il calore che sentiva dentro di sé, ora lo sapeva, era il desiderio di lui. La sua mano lo percorreva, lo accarezzava, percependone le vene palpitanti sotto alla pelle. L'estremità del membro attirò la sua attenzione: con la punta del dito sfiorò il bordo di pelle che scopriva la punta. All'improvviso, la sua mano venne bloccata nella stretta della mano calda e forte di André. "Oscar..." mormorò rauco: il bell'addormentato si era finalmente svegliato!

Oscar si sentì quasi come quando da bambina la nonna l'aveva pescata con le mani nella marmellata.

André si girò di scatto, afferrandola e stringendola fra le sue braccia.

"Piano André, mi stritoli!" disse Oscar ridendo.

Ma l'ex bell'addormentato non aveva nessuna intenzione di allentare la presa sulla bionda. "Tu... brutta peste... meriti una punizione per avermi svegliato!" disse André fissandola negli occhi con uno sguardo brillante di gioia.

Oscar sorrise birichina: "Ah, sì? E quale sarebbe la punizione? Cosa vorresti farmi?" disse mentre continuava a fingere di divincolarsi, ridacchiando.

"Uhm... vediamo... intanto potrei cominciare con questo..." E si chinò sul suo viso per avvicinare le sue labbra a quelle di lei, per catturarle in un bacio languido. Oscar si sentì sciogliere, sopraffatta dal calore che l'invadeva, e ricambiò il bacio di André stringendosi a lui.

Si staccarono, il respiro lievemente ansante, e André posò il capo sul suo seno, chiudendo gli occhi.

"Sai, Oscar... temevo che svegliandomi avrei scoperto che era stato tutto un sogno, o peggio... che tu potessi aver cambiato idea e rimpiangere di avermi amato questa notte." Sospirò.

Oscar gli passò la mano nei capelli, in una carezza rassicurante. "Sciocco, come potevi pensare una cosa del genere? Lo sai che se prendo una decisione non torno mai indietro." Poi gli sussurrò nei riccioli bruni: "E a parte questo... ti amo."

André ascoltava il battito del cuore di Oscar. In realtà non c'era bisogno che lei dicesse qualcosa. Neanche che lui dicesse qualcosa. Restarono così, un poco.

Oscar gli arruffò i capelli. "E allora, questa punizione? Tutto qui?" disse ridendo.

André alzò il viso e con un sorriso splendido: "Niente affatto! Ho appena cominciato!" e ridendo si buttò su di lei, coprendola di baci.

Dopo l'amore, rimasero così, abbracciati, a lungo. Poi André parlò e disse: "Oscar... devo confessarti una cosa."

Lei lo fissò interrogativa, sgranando gli occhi azzurri. "Cosa?"

Lui si schiarì la gola: "Ehm... sai, prima... in realtà non dormivo affatto. Ero sveglio e volevo godermi le tue carezze. Desideravo che tu mi toccassi."

Oscar strinse gli occhi e André trattenne il respiro, finché lei rispose: "Anch'io devo confessarti una cosa, André."

"Cosa, Oscar?" chiese lui, ansioso.

Oscar gli scoccò un'occhiata maliziosa: "Lo sapevo."

FINE

Nota:

[1] Sonata per pianoforte a quattro mani in do maggiore K 521.

Questa sonata è stata composta da Mozart nel maggio del 1787 e da lui è stata dedicata alle sorelle Natrop, Nanette e Babette. Questa sonata è l'ultima delle sue composizioni a quattro mani per piano, e consiste di solo tre movimenti: allegro (allegro cantabile), andante e allegretto.

Potete ascoltarla su you tube. ^_^


End file.
